


Playful

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [76]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, vampires in love and not sure how to show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: anonymous: klaus playfully spanking caroline.





	Playful

He wasn’t the most demonstrative of lovers, Caroline was quick to discover. For such a huge flirt, Klaus was surprisingly contained when it came to showing affection outside of sex, whether alone or in public. A hand at her back remained respectfully light with maybe a brush of his fingers where she was ticklish. Offering an arm was preferable to holding hands, and soft kisses to her temple were an indulgence confined to private moments of frustration when he knew better than to drag her off like a caveman.

It wasn’t the Mikaelson way, of course, to be so open with emotions of the tender sort. A millennium of practice was difficult to break, which she could understand.

Well, she tried to understand.

Klaus loved her, she knew that. Possessiveness came easily to him, but the concessions he made to her independent nature were numerous and determinedly granted despite his deep misgivings at ceding control. His adoration made itself known when he caught her eyes across a room, dimples peeking out from behind a smile he tried to hide. Too many years and books had turned him into an insufferable know-it-all on most subjects, yet he never tired of listening to her excited chatter about whatever hobby she took an interest in. He protected her, desired her, nurtured and enjoyed her never-ending curiosity. He _loved_ her.

He was just terrible at showing her through the little gestures she had equated with love her whole life. As soon as she confessed missing them, though, Klaus seemed scared - a terror Caroline could see sinking deep to his bones that he wasn’t what she needed. 

“I’m here,” she promised, sure hands gripping his and smiling when he didn't hesitate to bring them to his lips. “You make me happy, and I’m not going anywhere. I just need a little reassurance every once in a while, that our connection is real and tangible. That it matters to you, to have me close to you.”

His jaw tight, Klaus watched her carefully - for what, she had no idea. Seeming to find it, though, his eyes softened. "This has been bothering you for a while."

Embarrassment flooded through her. "I've been the clingy girlfriend before, and it's never worked out well for me." When he glared knowingly, she couldn't help a smile. "We all have our traumas, alright?"

"I'd much rather know your feelings than leave you to question mine," he answered, voice quiet. "And I'll need honesty from you, love, if I'm meant to learn what you need from me."

Caroline squeezed their joined hands as she scooted closer to him. "Holding hands every once in a while is a good start."

He smiled, though with a tinge of sadness. "You'll tell me what else to do?"

"Half the fun is figuring it out," she teased, leaning up to kiss him. "Just try."

* * *

Sweet murmurs brushed gently against her ear, which she'd never considered sensitive before he left her shivering along the edges of a ballroom, numerous friends and foes politely posturing.

* * *

His arms would gently wrap around her waist, and she never felt more cared for when his chin hooked over her shoulder. These moments were only allowed private balconies and dark corners, but she treasured them all the same.

* * *

In seedy clubs, he might pull her to sit in his lap. She liked those nights, and she'd nuzzle deep into his shoulder while he watched the supernatural busybodies dance around each other and make his mental notes as to the political calculus of the city with a hand coasting gently over her hip.

* * *

She was busy baking cookies to send for Bonnie's birthday when she felt him watching her from the doorway. "Do you want one?"

Klaus breathed deeply, and she smiled at the exaggerated puff of his chest. "I smell cinnamon."

"You know that's not what they're called," Caroline sang. The giant kitchen he never used was quiet, and they had the house all to themselves, which was probably why he sidled up right next to her. His hip pressed tightly to hers as he reached for a warm cookie. Chin raised, she nudged him with her nose. "Say it. Say 'snickerdoodle.'"

Brushing his nose against hers, he lingered over her lips. "I love you."

She hummed and reveled in the fizzle of warmth radiating from her stomach. "You're good, but I still want to hear you say it."

"Sweetheart, I'm prepared to do any number of despicable things for you-"

"Say." She kissed the corner of his mouth, soft. Persuasive. "It."

Instead, he kissed her more fully, urging her lips open against his. For a long moment, she fell where he lead, failing to stop a smile from curling. He pulled back only slightly, breathing in for what appeared to be the sole purpose of air that tasted of her. "I love you," he said again, soft and dear.

Caroline swallowed. "I love you, too," she swore, the moment suddenly too heavy for baking cookies in their kitchen. A sugar crusted hand moved up to his face, taking in the stubble of his cheek. "Thank you for choosing me."

"There aren't words for how lucky I am to have you here, with me." Klaus let his forehead fall against hers, his fingers tangling in the ends of her hair. For someone more likely to run his hands through blood and viscera more than give into tender touches, he was so, _so_ good at the tender touches part of it - if he would just let himself. She had to contain a little victory dance that he was relaxing into that aspect of their relationship. "Now may I have a treat?"

A laugh burst from her throat. "You can't even say cookie!"

He swatted her ass, only making her laugh harder. "Please, love?"

Wiggling, she captured his lips in a rough kiss. "Only if you do that again. And often."

"You like that, do you?" His hand spread wide over the back of her jeans, one sliding into a pocket. "And here I thought you wanted more affection."

"Affection comes in all sorts," she teased against his lips before replacing herself with a warm cookie instead. "See?"

Klaus huffed, obediently holding the snickerdoodle in his mouth as he flashed them upstairs to their bedroom. "I'll show you affection," he warned, crowding her on the bed while she giggled happily. She sat up eagerly, loving the taste of sugar and cinnamon on his lips.


End file.
